


Mimzy Goes to Galactica

by TreeofStars



Series: The Adventures of Mimzy Roslin [3]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Cats, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeofStars/pseuds/TreeofStars
Summary: Title says it all. Mimzy takes a trip to the bucket.





	Mimzy Goes to Galactica

Laura clutched the small duffle bag to her chest as she entered Bill’s quarters. “Anybody home?”

Bill rounded the corner, book in hand. “Ah, they let you in. Good.” Eyeing her bag, he asked, “Planning on staying the night?”

She smiled coyly. “Don’t you wish.”

“Yes, yes I do.”

“Close your eyes, Bill.”

He narrowed his eyes at her. “Why?”

“Because I have a surprise for you.”

“I don’t like surprises,” he teased.

“Okay, okay,” she raised her hands in mock resignation. “I see what you’re doing.”

Bill laughed. “A dose of your own medicine is healthy on occasion.”

“Close em.”

“Yes sir, anything you say, sir.” Laura had to admit, Bill looked pretty adorable with his eyes squeezed shut.

“Hold out your hands.”

Bill obliged with a sigh. “This is all feeling very familiar.”

Laura giggled as she unzipped the duffle and carefully pulled Mimzy out, placing her into Bill’s waiting hands.

“What the-“ Bill opened his eyes and looked first at Mimzy, then at Laura. “You brought her?”

“Yes. Thought it was time she visited Galactica.”

“And she was in that bag all the way here?” Bill sounded horrified.

“Don’t worry, she loves the bag. It’s the only place she’ll keep quiet and still while she’s awake. I think she thinks she’s hiding.” Laura held the bag open for him to see. “She has a blanket in there. She was purring away the whole trip.”

Bill shook his head, cradling Mimzy to his chest. “Well Mim, this is it. The bucket. She’s a grand one for sure…” His voice trailed off as he walked further into his quarters, leaving Laura to shake her head. Mimzy gets a  _tour_?

****

15 minutes later, Bill was showing Mimzy a rather old and valuable tapestry when the phone buzzed. He quickly crossed the room and picked up the receiver. “Adama.”

Laura was at the table, going over one last report before dinner. She heard Bill confirm her whereabouts and that he would pass along a message. She looked to him as he hung up. “Who was that?”

“Tory. She said she had a few last minute things for you to sign.”

“Oh, for frak’s sake. That woman never quits. Would you mind calling her back, and telling her to wait at the shuttle? I’ll meet her down there.”

“Why?”

“Because if she comes up here, it’ll be that much harder for me to get rid of her. You know her, Bill. She has a habit of settling in to discuss other matters.”

Bill moved to pick up the receiver. “You know, you are her boss. You are entitled to tell her to get lost.”

Laura shook her head. “Trust me; I know how to handle her.”

“You’re the boss.” Bill picked up the receiver and called Tory, relaying Laura’s message. As he hung up, Mimzy grabbed the cord with her paw and began to nibble.

Laura approached them. “You gonna be able to handle this one while I’m gone?”

Bill laughed. “Laura, do you know how many officers I have under my command? I think I can handle one little cat.”

“Okay…If you say so. I’ll be back quick.” As she headed for the hatch, she called over her shoulder, “Don’t let her out of your sight!”

Bill looked down at Mimzy. “How much trouble does she think you can get into?”

******

Laura returned to Bill’s quarters a short time later, hoping that Mimzy hadn’t gotten into anything while she was gone. Bill had a good number of antiques, and if he’d been needed in the CIC, she knew there might be trouble.

Fortunately, all looked well. Or rather, every _thing_  looked well. Man and cat looked rather…disheveled. Bill stood in the middle of the room, hair wet and messy, robe askew. Mimzy was in his arms, soaking wet.

She tried biting back a laugh, but it was no use. “WHAT happened?”

“I’m glad you find this amusing.”

“Did you try to give her a bath?”

“No! I was trying to give myself one.”

“What?”

Bill sighed rather dramatically, shifting Mimzy to the crook of his right arm. She was rather muted for a wet cat, Laura mused. “I was taking a shower. I left the door open. I didn’t know she’d come in. That new shower curtain they put in…I guess she could see me moving behind it. One minute I’m reaching for the soap, the next I have a cat flying at me through the curtain.”

Laura laughed. She laughed so hard, tears began to fall. And all the while, Bill and Mimzy stood there, not at all amused at being laughed at. “I’m sorry…” She gasped, wiping the tears away. “Are you okay?”

“We’re fine. Couple of bruised egos, but we’ll live.”

Laura smiled, approaching the wet pair. “You’re adorable, you know that?”

“I’m glad you think so.”

“I was talking to the cat.”

“I see.”

“Oh, you’re cute too.” She reached up and finger combed his hair into place. “You should wrap her in a towel. She’s liable to get cold.”

“I tried that. She didn’t like it.”

Laura gave him an exasperated look. “Well that’s too bad.” She lifted Mimzy from his arms. “Your father is a complete pushover for you, you know that?”

“I’m not her father, Laura.”

She walked to the head, speaking loud enough for Bill to hear. “And now he wants to disown you.”

*****

Later, after the dinner dishes were cleared, Bill watched Laura doze on the couch, Mimzy curled up on her lap. He was glad she was enjoying having the kitten. Admittedly, he wasn’t sure, but he’d been worried about her as of late. In the situation they were in, it was all too easy to feel like life was endless, repetitive. They had their goals, but Bill knew it was important to appreciate as much of the journey as they could. This was their life now. Their lives were not on hold until they found their home. This WAS home.

Laura shifted, signaling to Bill that she was awake. He cleared his throat to speak. “Do you regret not having children?”

Her eyes opened, and she gave him a look. “Where did that come from?”

“What you said earlier, about me being Mimzy’s father.”

“Bill, I was teasing you.”

“I know. But it dawned on me that this is as maternal as I’ve ever seen you. And I just wondered if you had wanted children.”

Laura turned to face Bill, cradling Mimzy so she wouldn’t fall off her lap. The kitten opened her eyes half way, looked at Laura, then at Bill, and promptly went back to sleep. Laura stroked her small head as she spoke. “I never gave it too much thought. I thought it might happen one day, but that day never came. The days grew into months, months into years. I found myself not thinking too much about it. And then all of this happened. Granted, I was too old by then anyway…” Her voice drifted, but Bill could tell by the look on her face that she had more to say.

“I guess…I mean, I wonder. What if I’d had a child? And that child had been killed in the attacks? I’m not sure I would have survived that.” Laura locked eyes with him, realizing what she’d said. “Oh, Bill, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean…”

“It’s okay. I know what you meant. I wasn’t sure I was going to survive either. Losing a child is the worst experience a parent can ever go through. But I did survive.” He smiled softly, reassuring her that she hadn’t spoken out of turn.

“I’m glad.”

“Me too.” He scooted over, closing the gap between them. “Cause I get to do this…”

Laura closed her eyes, letting Bill kiss her slow and deep. They kissed for what felt like hours, only breaking away when Mimzy tried to climb up Laura’s chest. They both laughed. “You wanna get in on this, Mim?”

The kitten head butted Laura, sneaking onto her shoulder. Bill grabbed her as she tried to clamor up on the shelf behind them to inspect the long shiny object resting there. “That’s a very expensive sword, young lady.”

Mimzy was unfazed, climbing up Bill’s arm and sitting on his shoulder. “What a pair,” Laura remarked.

“Yes, well, we’re cute. Right Mim?” Bill leaned his head back to look at Mimzy, who sniffed at his nose in response.

“Oh, definitely. Especially when you’re wet.” Before Bill could reply, Laura leaned over and kissed him. Carefully pulling Mimzy off of Bill’s shoulder, she placed her on the floor with a smile. “Mommy needs some alone time with Daddy.”  
  
 **  
Coming soon**  - Mimzy has to learn that sometimes, three is a crowd. :)


End file.
